


[Podfic] Dæmonology

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: They had always wanted to fly; John couldn’t fly; Nioke flew for him.





	[Podfic] Dæmonology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dæmonology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012268) by [trinityofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/pseuds/trinityofone). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2009.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200906015.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200906013.zip)**

1.04:40

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
